Zac, Ashley, and Sharpay
by Zashleyfan123
Summary: What will happen when Zac and Ashley are fighting and Little Sharpay gets kidnapped?


Zac, Ashley, and Sharpay

30 year old Zac Efron and his wife Ashley Efron had a baby 4 years ago. Her name is Sharpay.

They all live in Malibu. "Daddy" says Sharpay, "when are we going to the beach?" He replies, "Today, how 'bout now princess?" "Yay" screams Sharpay.

60 minutes later…

Sharpay was packing up almost everything. Her clothes, bucket and shovel, bathing suit, and her barbies.

"Umm, Sharpay sweetie, pick one two toys you need" said Ashley.

"Okay mommy" said Sharpay while dropping all her toys down.

2 hours later…

Zac was driving his new BMW while Ashley in the passenger seat. Sharpay was in the back watching Dora on the T.V. in her little princess booster seat. Sharpay fell asleep very quickly. Then they got there. Zac put on his sunglasses. He was topless with swim shorts on. Ashley was in a hot pink Playboy bikini. Sharpay was in a swimsuit. (Princess, of course)

They got out of the car. Ashley held Sharpay in her arms while Zac carried everything. Then Sharpay woke up. "Hi mommy" said a sleepy Sharpay. "Hi honey." Then they settled down. They put up the umbrella and Zac and Ashley sat in their beach chairs while Sharpay ate a peanut butter sandwich on the towel. (Duh, PRINCESS!!!) "Let's build a sandcastle, Mommy and Daddy" said Sharpay.

The three of them made a sand castle out of Sharpay. Then she broke it. Then they took a walk on the boardwalk. Ashley and Zac were holding Sharpay's hand, she was in the middle. They bought an ice cream cone for Sharpay and kept walking. While she was licking her ice cream cone, she spilled it on Zac by accident! "Oh my god! You idiot!" Then he paused and saw a tear fall from Sharpay's eye. Then a bunch of them fell. She ran away from him and held on to Ashley. She picked Sharpay up.

2 hours back at home…

It was nighttime. "Why did you call her and idiot!" yelled Ashley. "It slipped out!" yelled Zac. Sharpay and Fluffy (I forgot to mention Fluffy the poodle) were walking down stair to the kitchen. Then, suddenly, a guy in a mask came in the back door of the kitchen!!! He's a kidnapper!!! Sharpay was crying. She didn't know what do. He taped her mouth and took her to his car. Fluffy ran up stairs scared.

Ashley was stressed out. She went to the kitchen to get a drink, and then suddenly, she saw in the window Sharpay in the back seat of a car! "OH MY GOD!!!" said socked Ashley. She told Zac the news. "OH MY GOD!!!" said Zac. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and punched in 911. "Hello?" said the police woman. "SHARPAY…GUY… 911…KIDNAP!!!" said Zac. "Sir, calm down, I can't understand." He took a deep breath. "Ma'am, my daughter has been kidnapped." "So do you know what the suspect looks like?" asked the police woman. "No." Then she said, "What does Sharpay look like?" Zac replied, "Short blonde hair, wearing white pajamas, 4 years old, brown eyes, and 3 feet, 10 inches tall." Zac looked at Ashley. She was crying. "The police woman said, "Okay, I'll come to your home and please give me a picture of Sharpay Efron." Okay." Then he walked over to Ashley who was sitting on the couch. He sat down. He held her hands and said, "She will be all right, I promise." They were both crying.

A Year Without Sharpay

2 months later…

No sign of Sharpay. Ashley was on the couch looking at pictures of Sharpay and Zac and herself. She looked at a photo of Sharpay's 4th birthday. She was blowing her candles. A tear of Ashley's fell on top of the photo. Zac came in from the Hairspray party. "Hey Ash…" said Zac. She didn't turn around or reply. He walked over to her. "Whaca' looking at?" he asked. She replied, "The family album." Her eyes were watery, which Zac knew she was crying. "I miss her so much" said Ashley who burst into tears. "I miss her, too." They were hugging. "I hope" says Ashley who stopped. Then she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Then Ashley put the album back on the shelf and she and Zac walked over to Sharpay's playroom. Toys cluttered everywhere, pink walls and ceiling, and a big platinum T.V. and Dora and Disney stickers all over the front of the door. There was a little purple couch that had big words on it that says: SHARPAY EFRON.

On Saturday was Sharpay's birthday. How could they celebrate it without her? Ding Dong!!! Ashley went to the door and opened it up. It was Ryan and Gabriella. (Gabi for short) "Hey sis" said Ryan, "were you crying? Oh, I heard on the news…" "I'm SO sorry" said Gabi. Ryan went up stairs to find Zac. Then, the bell rang. This time, it was Monique, Corbin, Olysea, Kaycee, Ryne, and Chris. They were all holding Sharpay's favorite foods, pizza, hamburgers, sliced apples, macaroni, marshmallows, and cookies. "These are for Sharpay, IF she comes back." They had a Sharpay party. Zac and Ashley told the story of how she gotten kidnapped. Everyone gasped except the Efrons.

The Big Surprise

It was Friday at 3:00 P.M. Zac and Ashley were watching the news. They were watching Dora after, Sharpay's favorite show, to remember her. Then the door rang. Ashley walked over to get it. She opened it and looked outside. No one. Zac came over and looked also. No one. "Hi" They both looked down. And it was… the paperboy. He gave the paper to Zac. Just about when they were going to close the door, they saw a black mini cooper in front of the big mansion they lived in. The old lady who owned the car came out pulled open the back door and it was no other than… SHARPAY!!! "Mommy, Daddy!" said Sharpay. Zac and Ashley held hands and ran on the lawn to meet Sharpay. "Thank you so much" Ashley said to the old lady. "No problem." I saw her walking on the street beaten up. She was red everywhere. So I took her home and took care of her and there she is." Zac and Ashley walked over to the old lady to hug her. And the next day was Sharpay's birthday, and she turned 5 and had the best 5th birthday every.


End file.
